Eternel Attraction
by Hosttwilight
Summary: Deux ans après Révélation et la confrontation contre les Volturi... Gabriella, vampire depuis 90ans découvre le retour des Enfants de la Lune. Ceux ci menace une mystèrieuse famille établit à Forks : Les Cullen. Elle décide de s'y rendre...
1. Prologue

**Bonjour à tous, ceci est ma première fic !! J'espère sincèrement que cela plaira, n'hésitez pas à donner votre avis...**

**Résumé : Deux ans après l'attaque des Volturi, les Cullen sont confrontés à une nouvelle menace : Les Enfants de la Lune. Malgrès ce que tout le monde vampirique pensait, ils ne sont pas éradiqués... De plus une nouvelle venue révèle avoir un lien avec l'un des Cullen...**

**Vous devinerez vite quel est le lien et avec qui je pense. Cette histoire sera principalement du point de vue de Gabriella (c'est l'héroïne principale après tout) et quelques pov de Bella, Edward...**

**Bonne lecture !!**

**Prologue**

Si l'on m'avait dit, il y a de cela un an, que je retrouverais un être cher et que je serais entourée d'une famille soudée, j'aurais éclaté de rire. Moi, un vampire depuis presque quatre vingt dix ans, ayant connu la solitude, la violence, les massacres et surtout la haine. Pour finalement trouver ici, tout ce qui m'avait tant manqué : l'amour, la tendresse, l'amitié... une famille. J'étais sereine, face à la mort à l'autre bout de cette plaine pour avoir eu l'occasion de toucher du doigt le bonheur auquel j'aspirais et en même temps assaillie par une profonde tristesse de perdre tout ce qui faisait revivre mon coeur inerte depuis bien des années.

J'observais alors Edward serrant la main de sa compagne, le regard empreint de mélancolie et de désespoir. Cet homme que je pensais mort depuis tant d'années, bien avant ma transformation... Je l'avais pleurée à cet époque en repensant à tout ces moments de complicités partagés avec lui et mes parents. J'étais alors humaine. Faible, naïve et pourtant si...heureuse.

Je pris une grande inspiration, plus par réflexe que par besoin, et tournait la tête vers les monstres assoiffés de chaires humaines à une trentaine de mètres de nous.

- Allons y... murmurais je.

Et comme un seul homme, nous fiment un pas vers notre destin


	2. Chapter 1 : Aveux inquiétants

**Chapitre 1 : Aveux inquiétants**

Glasgow en Ecosse, neuf mois plus tôt...

L'après midi était déjà bien avancé quand je pris la décision de sécher les deux dernières heures de cours pour partir chasser en forêt. J'aurais pu patienter un moment encore si ce stupide étudiant ne m'avait pas coincé dans les toilettes pour femme. Depuis quelques temps, il me filait après chaque cours, cherchant par tout les moyens de m'adresser la parole. Cela m'agaçais au plus au point mais je m'exhortais au calme car je pouvais comprendre qu'un garçon puisse avoir un faible pour moi. Pourtant la proximité avec un humain m'était interdite. J'étais dangereuse. En quelques secondes je pouvais si je le voulais tuer l'un d'entre eux sans que personne ne s'en aperçoive. Je pouvais briser une famille entière en leur enlevant un être cher sur une simple pulsion. Une pulsion monstrueuse : celle de se nourrir de sang. Car tel était ce dont j'avais besoin pour survivre. J'étais le plus grand prédateur au monde. Un monstre parmis les monstres. Je m'appelais Gabriella Masen et j'étais un vampire. Et cela depuis déjà quatre vingt neuf ans tout en ayant l'apparence d'une jeune fille de dix sept ans.

Ce garçon qui se nommait si j'avais bien entendu, Romuald, ne se doutait pas de ce qu'était ma nature. Pour lui et pour tant d'autres d'ailleurs, j'étais attirante. J'avais une voix douce et mélodieuse même si je parlais peu. Mon corps était svelte, sportif avec une peau de porcelaine. Mon visage était charmant avec de grand yeux topaze ou bien noir selon l'humeur, encadrés par de long cils blonds. Des lèvres pleines et pâles, une petite fossette au menton et enfin des cheveux blonds, fluides et ondulés encadraient mon regard. Tout cela ne sont bien sûr que des armes pour approcher mes proies. Comme si j'en avais besoin franchement... Comme si un humain pouvait m'échapper... En tant que vampire, je possède également une vitesse surhumaine, une force cent fois supérieur à celle d' un ours et une peau aussi dur que du granit. Alors si je n'avais pas eu une grande beauté, j'aurais pu tout de même me nourrir facilement.

Même si cela peut paraître étonnant, je n'ai jamais tué une seule personne de ma vie. Plus précisément aucun humain. Je me refuses de perdre le peu d'humanité qui vit encore en moi. On ma transformé en vampire, j'accepte cette nature, mais je ne veux en aucun cas l'utiliser pour faire le mal. L'appel du sang humain est très dur à contrôler certes. Au début, elle est même quasi permanente et se nourrir de sang animal la soulage très peu. Mais la ténacité paie et je peux maintenant me fondre dans la masse, reprendre une vie « normal » sans sauter sur le premier venu. Bien sûr à de rares moments, certaines personnes sont plus appétissantes que d'autres et dans ce cas, il me suffit simplement de m'éloigner pour ne pas perdre tout mes sens.

Mais avec toute la gentillesse dont je suis capable pour un vampire, Romuald n'aurait jamais du me coincer dans ces toilettes. J'ai été à deux doigts de lui planter mes canines dans son joli cou de minet. Et ce n'était même pas par soif mais par colère. Je sortais à peine de mon cours de psychologie, que je sentais déjà sa présence à quelques pas. J'avais une heure de battement avant de retourner en classe. Après avoir arpenté les couloirs pendants un quart d'heure, je saisie ma chance de le semer en m'engouffrant dans les cabinets qui se trouvait à ma droite. Elles étaient vides et je m'adossais contre le mur du fond, décidée à ce que ce pot de colle renonce le premier et reparte en cours. Ma surprise fut encore plus grande quand au bout de quelques secondes, celui ci passa la porte pour s'avancer vers moi d'un pas décidé. Il s'arrêta à environ un mètre de ma personne et me fixait avec un regard malsain. Un malaise m'avais envahi en comprenant que ce garçon n'allait pas me faire une simple déclaration d'amour.

- Je t'attrape enfin, me dit il.

- Au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué c'est les toilettes pour femmes ici.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas ce sera rapide ma belle. Ca fait un moment que j'essaye de t'aborder mais finalement ici c'est parfait, on va pouvoir s'amuser tranquillement, murmura t-il.

C'est une bonne blague j'avoue. Maintenant si tu veux bien je repars en cours...

Alors que j'esquissais un geste pour partir, il m'avait barré le chemin en se redressant de toute sa hauteur pour me dominer. Ce fut sa première erreur, je perdais patiente.

- Tu ne devrais pas faire ça...euh...Romuald je crois. Tu sais je risque de te faire peur si je m'énerve.

- Oh tu cacherais une petite tigresse au fond de toi ma jolie ?

- Si tu savais, marmonnais je plus à moi même que pour lui.

Avec un sourire narquois, il avait fait un pas vers moi tout en déboutonnant son jean, ce fut sa seconde erreur. La colère prenant possession de mon corps, il s'était retrouvé plaqué contre le mur en une fraction de seconde, mes lèvres proches de sa jugulaire et un grondement sourd s'échappait déjà de ma poitrine. Il m'avait fallu moins d'une minute pour me reprendre alors que le pauvre Romuald tremblait déjà comme une feuille. J'avais donc relâché la pression de mon bras contre son torse, ramasser mon sac et sans un mot, partie hors de la ville, pour une bonne partie de chasse.

J'observais le cerf non loin de là qui buvait près de l'étang. Il s'était éloigné du reste du troupeau pour se repaître. Triste erreur pour lui donc. D'un pas félin, je m'approchais discrètement tout en humant son fumet. Cette fragrance si tiède réveilla violemment la soif qui couvait depuis l'incident à l'université. J'entendais son gros coeur battre calmement alors qu'il ne me sentait pas m'approcher. Ma gorge me brûlait et mon venin suintait sur mes dents. Je ne pouvait plus attendre, je pris appui sur mes jambes et d'un bond je me jetais sur l'animal. Experte, je plantais mes crocs directement dans son cou et laissait agir le venin. Une fois paralysé, je bus à long traits muée par un désir primaire de me rassasier. Une fois l'animal vidé de son sang, je me relevais tranquillement laissant cette sensation de bien être envahir mon corps comme après chaque repas. N'ayant rien d'autre à faire pour le reste de la journée, je me laissais tenté par une nouvelle partie de chasse lorsque j'entendis un faible gémissement provenant de l'est. Le vent m'apporta en pleine figure, un fumet tellement plus subtile et bien plus appétissant qu'un cerf qu'il ne pouvait provenir que d'un humain. En me concentrant, j'entendis une respiration saccadée et un « je vous en supplie » murmuré par une voix féminine. Une personne qui était sans nul doute blessée, paniquée... et traquée. Je me dirigeais donc vers cette voix en espérant arriver à temps. Je courrais à vitesse surhumaine, évitant instinctivement les arbres qui se dressaient devant moi. Je prenais garde tout de même de ne faire aucun bruit car j'étais certaine que cette femme blessée n'étais pas seule dans ce bois. Arrivée à un petit chemin de randonneurs, je l'aperçut allongée sur le dos, se trainant du mieux qu'elle le pouvait avec son bras gauche et tenant son bras droit devant son visage comme pour se protéger de quelqu'un ou de quelque chose. Soudain, elle émit un cri de douleur et convulsa. Je m'élançais donc vers elle pour lui venir en aide quand je vis son sang couler en abondance au niveau de son flanc gauche

*Garde la tête froide Gaby* pensais je pour moi même.

Je serrais les dents, retenait ma respiration pour ne pas craquer et me mis à genoux près d'elle.

- Tu ne peux plus rien pour elle, me dit une voix d'homme derrière moi.

Surprise, je me retournais sur moi même en position d'attaque. Il était surprenant que je n'ai pas sentie sa présence plus tôt mais j'étais si obnubiler par cette femme jusque là que ce n'était pas impossible. Il sortit du couvert des arbres pour me faire face. M'attendant à voir un tueur en série ou bien à un psychopathe de première catégorie, je ne pus retenir un hoquet d'horreur quand je réalisait ce qu'était vraiment cet homme. Il était grand (au moins un mètre quatre vingt dix), torse nu et pied nu, il ne portait qu'un vieux jean sale et élimée. Mais ce n'était pas ce qui me choquait. Ce qui était incroyable, c'est qu'il avait tout les traits, tout le physique d'un Enfant de la Lune. Ces hommes à moitié loup, que l'on disait maudit car ils ne pouvait prendre totalement forme humaine le jour, alors que la nuit, ils se transformaient en énormes loups enragés mués par une terrible soif de meurtres. Nul ne connaissait leurs véritables origines. Alors que nous les vampires vivons depuis des milliers d'années d'après les légendes. Cet espèce que l'on nomme aussi lycanthrope n'est apparut que dans les années 1900 sans aucune raison. Ils tuaient sans vergogne les humains tout en se moquant d'être vu et donc d'exposer notre monde qui jusque là s'était toujours tenu dans l'ombre. Ils prenaient également un malin plaisir à massacrer tout les vampires qui se mettaient sur leur chemin. Les Volturi avaient donc mis en place un plan pour exterminer les Enfants de la Lune. J'avais moi même participer à cette attaque en Asie. Je les pensais donc disparus depuis un peu plus de quarante ans. J'étais choquée et dégoutée, de faire de nouveau face à un tel monstre. Comme si nous, les vampires, n'étions pas suffisant comme prédateur pour les humains. L'homme loup me fit un sourire, dans ses yeux brillait une lueur de contentement.

- Je ne voulais pas te faire peur, mais je suis désolée, il va falloir que je te tue. Sinon mon maître ne sera pas content, me dit il.

- Ton maître ? lui demandais je étonnée.

- Depuis quand les lycans avaient ils des maîtres ? Ils étaient généralement solitaires, ils ne pouvaient absolument pas se supporter en groupe.

- Oui mon maître. Vu ta tête, tu dois avoir quelques connaissance sur notre sujet, m'a répondu l'homme. Et bien sache que les choses changent. L'union fait la force. Il risque d'y avoir un retournement de situation hum...disons majeur. Cette femme derrière toi, va bientôt se transformer pour devenir ma soeur, comme tant d'autres avant elle.

- C'est impossible... Vous ne devriez plus exister ! m'écriais je.

Encore une fois, il me sourit et une lueur meurtrière apparut dans ses prunelles entièrement noire. Mon corps se tendit instinctivement alors qu'une seconde plus tard, il se jetait sur moi. Le choc fut terrible. Nous nous retrouvâmes propulsés sur un arbre qui se brisa sous l'impact, emportant avec lui deux autres de ses congénères. A moitié dans la boue, j'essayais de le repousser de toute mes forces alors que celui ci tentait de planter ses canines dans mon coup. Si il y arrivait, autant dire que je n'aurais plus de tête. Il gagnait beaucoup trop de terrain, pourtant je devais rester en vie. Je devais le tuer et prévenir n'importe qui d'une attaque imminente, quitte à retourner chez les Volturi. Je poussais un cri de rage pour me donner du courage et il valsa sur un bloc de granit non loin de là avec la simple force de ma pensée. J'avais effectivement un pouvoir, comme d'autres vampires privilégiés à leurs transformation. Je ne le maîtrisais pas correctement car il me fallait être en colère pour qu'il fonctionne mais il était intéressant. Dans des situations extrêmes, je pouvais ériger un bouclier mental pour me protéger physiquement et déplacer des objets par la pensée. Le lycan était donc ahuri et je pouvais lire maintenant de la peur dans son regard. La situation s'inversait, je prenais le contrôle. Sans hésitation, je le plaquais de nouveau contre le bloc avant qu'il ne puisse s'enfuir, mes canines à quelques centimètre de son coup. Il fallait que je l'interroge avant de l'achever :

- Quel est ton nom clébard ?

- Adrian...

- Depuis quand es tu un Enfant de la Lune ?

- Un... un an... je t'en prie ne me tue pas !

- Quand tes victimes te supplient, les épargnes tu ? lui demandais je ironique.

- Je t'en prie. Je te parlerais.

- Qui est ton maître alors ?

- Il s'appelle... il s'appelle Edmond, c'est un lycan depuis l'origine !

- Un lycan vieux de cent ans ? Incroyable, m'exclamais je. Que veut il et que fais tu ici ?

- Il m'avait donné pour mission à moi et à deux autres de mes frères de contaminer sur l'écosse trois personnes chacun, haleta il de plus en plus paniqué. On devait les choisir selon ses critères pour qu'ils soient forts dès leurs réveil. On ne contamine pas en grands nombres pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons et pour maîtriser leurs apprentissage du combat, on reste assez impulsif je dois dire.

- Pourquoi tout cela ? Que se passe t-il ?

- On veut se venger. De vous tout simplement. Nous sommes devenus plus organisés. Nous travaillons en groupes et nous sommes surtout discrets. Vous aurez cette fois ci un adversaire à votre taille. Nous prévoyons une attaque massive sur les Volturi et ensuite vous chasser comme du vulgaire bétails. Vous faire subir ce que vous nous avez fait subir. Mais avant cela il existe un clan vivant à Forks... un clan de vampire qui est moins important que les Volturi mais qui leur à tenu tête, il n'y a pas si longtemps. Ils sont puissant. Nous nous préparons pour les attaquer en premier. Comme une sorte de prélude à ce qui suivra.

- Tu n'étais même pas né quand cette guerre s'est produite en quoi cela te concerne dis moi ?

- Nous devons le faire. Car nous sommes les Enfants de la Lune serviteur d'Edmond et de sa cause, m'as répondu le lycan avec une pointe de folie dans son regard.

- C'est de l'endoctrinement, tu n'est pas obliger d'obéir.

Il poussa un grognement animal et me repoussa violemment en arrière. Je ne m'y étais pas attendu, mais mon esprit de combat reprit le dessus tout de même, j'étais entrainée même si cela faisait des années que je n'avais pas utilisé des techniques de corps à corps. Je stabilisais mes pieds tandis que l'homme-loup se rapprochait de moi en ricanant. Au moment où il pensait m'attraper, j'esquivais pour passer à vitesse surhumaine derrière lui. D'un bond je m'agrippais sur son dos à l'aide de mes jambes et lui arrachait d'un coup sec, la tête. Comme pour les vampires, je devais brûler son corps pour qu'il disparaisse définitivement. J'allumais un feu à couvert, le démembrait entièrement et le jetais dans les flammes. C'est alors que je me souvins de la jeune femme à l'origine de ce combat. Je me précipitais vers son corps inerte à quelques mètres. Les changements s'opéraient déjà pour ce qui est de la forme humanoïde du lycan : les oreilles s'allongeaient pour partir légèrement en pointe, les canines étaient devenues bien plus grosse que le reste des dents alors que celles ci devenaient aussi coupante que des lames de rasoirs. Ses mains étaient maintenant équipées de griffes animales tandis que des veines bleutées apparaissaient partout sur son corps. Quand à ses yeux, à son réveil ils seraient totalement noirs et elle bénéficierait d'une force égale à un nouveau né chez les vampire . La transformation d'un lycan était bien plus rapide que chez un vampire. Il fallait une journée pour contaminer le corps de l'humain et éveiller ses sens primitifs puis elle se concluait par la transformation en loup enragé à la nuit tombée sous l'influence de la lune. Je n'avais donc d'autres choix que d'achever cette jeune femme ici. Je m'en voulait terriblement de ne pas être arriver à temps et de ne pas avoir pu épargner sa vie, mais elle serait mieux morte qu'en Enfant de la Lune assoiffée de chaire humaine. Je transportait donc son corps près de mon bûcher improvisée.

Deux jours plus tard, j'étais dans l'avion en direction de Seattle aux Etats Unis. J'avais fait quelques recherches sur cette ville qu'avait mentionné le lycan : Forks. Si il existait là-bas un clan de vampire assez important pour que les Enfants de la Lune s'y intéressent, je devais absolument les prévenir du danger qui les menaçait. Et peut être y trouverais je un espoir d'enrailler définitivement la menace. Pour les humains comme pour les vampires.


	3. Chapter 2 : Fillette en danger

**Voilà le chapitre 2 avec le retour des Cullen pour ainsi dire !! Le prochain chapitre sera du point de vue de Bella. ^_^**

**Merci à lagentillefan pour ta review qui m'a fait énormément plaisir.**

**N'oubliez pas de dire ce que vous en pensez !! :p**

**Allez tous à vos lunettes de lecture car place au chapitre !!**

**Chapitre 2 : Fillette en danger**

Je poussais un cri de joie tandis que je roulais vers Forks au volant d'une mini cooper bleu métallisé à plus de cent quarante kilomètres à l'heure. Je me l'étais procurée chez un concessionnaire proche de l'aéroport, estimant qu'il valait mieux que je paraisse le plus humaine possible pour commencer mes recherches. Et je ne regrettais aucunement ! J'avais très peu conduit de voiture dans ma longue vie. Préférant courir à vitesse vampirique pour me déplacer. Même en étant inscrite à l'université de Glasgow et vivant à l'extérieur de la ville, je me déplaçais à pied. Je profitais ainsi de la nature environnante de ma belle Ecosse. Il était vrai que je m'étais découvert un faible pour les belles voitures que je croisais de temps à autres près de chez moi, mais je n'avais pas estimé nécessaire de m'en procurer une, alors que je bénéficiais de capacités hors norme. Pourtant cette sensation de liberté que j'éprouvais dans cette petite voiture égalait presque mes balades de vampire !

J'arriverais donc à Forks en très peu de temps et pourrait me mettre à leur recherche immédiatement. Je poussais soudain un soupir de découragement. Mes investigations s'avèreraient difficile car je n'avais aucun renseignement sur ce mystérieux clan. Il est vrai que la ville n'est pas bien grande mais je me doutais bien que des vampires devaient s'y faire discret. Il ne serait donc pas simple de les retrouver en questionnant des humains.

Beaucoup de questions à leurs sujets tournaient dans mon esprit : Pour commencer, combien étaient ils exactement ? Car pour tenir tête au Volturi, il fallait être nombreux. J'avais eu vent que Aro, ses frères et la grande garde s'étaient déplacés en grande pompe jusqu'aux Etats Unis pour punir des renégats, il y a deux ans de cela. Pour cette occasion, même les femmes des grands maîtres étaient sortis de leur tour. Un fait rarissime. A cette époque, je m'en étais très peu souciée et avais simplement conclut à un acte relevant de la haute trahison, à un crime impardonnable à leur yeux ou bien à leurs égos démesurés... N'en ayant plus entendu parler par la suite, j'avais tôt fait d'en oublier l'existence jusqu'à l'apparition de cet Adrian il y a quelques jours. Il ne faisait aucun doute que le silence englobant cette affaire n'était du qu'à la honte d'Aro d'avoir connu sa première défaite. Je ne pus retenir un grand éclat de rire. J'aurais adoré voir la tête de ce vieux crétin quand il était reparti à Volterra, la queue entre les jambes. Cet homme était plus que détestable. Il me dégoutait. D'un égocentrisme à toute épreuve, il était vicieux, malsain et ne convoitait que le pouvoir. Toujours plus de pouvoir. J'en avais fait les frais à une certaine époque et j'en gardais un souvenir toujours aussi amère.

Ce qui m'étonnait également concernant ces vampires étaient qu'ils vivaient dans une bien petites ville pour être aussi nombreux. Des crimes fréquents auraient soulevés l'inquiétude et le doute chez les humains. A moins qu'ils ne se nourrissent de sang animal comme moi ? Des végétariens en somme. Presque impossible, car les deux seuls à ma connaissance, étaient morts depuis bien longtemps, peu de temps après ma renaissance. Ils m'avaient d'ailleurs aidé à résister à ma soif, à dépasser ce stade primaire chez les vampires nouveaux nés pour enfin la contrôler. Et même si ils n'attaquaient pas d'humains, comment faisaient ils en si grand nombre pour ne pas intriguer les habitants de cette bourgade ? Les réponses à mes questions se trouvaient à quelques kilomètre à peine de moi. Sans réfléchir, j'appuyais sur l'accélérateur et la mini cooper bondit en avant, avalant le peu de route qui me séparait de cet étrange clan de vampire.

L'Ecosse a toujours été un endroit parfait pour une personne comme moi. Je pouvais sortir en plein jour sans me faire remarquer, car de lourds nuages me cachaient du soleil pratiquement en permanence. Sans compter la pluie souvent présente, que je trouvais apaisante et la brume qui me semblait emplis de mystères. Forks ressemblait en certains points à mon pays d'adoption. Cette ville était adéquat pour un être vampirique.

Je garais ma voiture près du seul snack de la ville et reposais ma tête contre le volant. Par où allais je commencer ? Il me semblait que ce que j'avais de mieux à faire était de poser des questions par ci par là, aux habitants de la ville pour pouvoir les repérer. Avec un peu de chance, « ils » en entendraient parler et ce serait eux qui me trouverait. Tandis que je me redressais pour sortir de la voiture, quelqu'un toqua à ma fenêtre, côté conducteur. En reconnaissant, l'uniforme de l'inconnu, je poussais un profond soupir. J'étais à Forks depuis à peine dix minutes et j'attirais déjà le shérif de la ville. Je baissais ma vitre tandis que j'observais ses grands yeux chocolats.

- Bonjour mademoiselle. Avez vous un problème ?

- Non monsieur, j'étais juste dans mes pensées, lui dis je avec le plus beau de mes sourires afin de m'en débarrasser au plus vite.

Il parut éblouit quelques instants puis arbora une mine renfrognée.

- Encore une du mystère Cullen, c'est sûr, marmonna t-il.

- Pardon ?

Il m'observa un long moment puis reprit enfin la parole.

- Par hasard, vous venez pas voir de la famille ici ? Vous ressemblez étrangement au mari de ma fille. Vous avez...le même sourire en coin que lui.

Je le contemplais ahurie. Cela ne pouvait être que le hasard, car toute ma famille était morte il y a plus de quatre vingt dix ans. Pourtant c'était la seule piste que j'avais actuellement et étrangement mon instinct me dictait que c'était la bonne voie. Aussitôt une idée germa dans mon esprit et tandis que je lui adressais un nouveau sourire, je lui montrais d'un geste ma guitare qui reposais dans son étui sur le siège passager. Etrangement, je l'emportais toujours avec moi. La musique était une passion qui remontait bien avant ma transformation. Du peu de souvenirs que je conservais de ma vie d'humaine, j'avais été une virtuose du piano depuis mon plus jeune âge. Etudiant dans de grands conservatoires pour le plus grand plaisir de ma famille et de moi même avant même d'avoir quinze ans. Mon père, ma mère et même mon frère adoraient cet instrument que je trouvais tout simplement d'une harmonie inégalable. Ce talent ne m'avait pas quitté en devenant vampire. Seulement pour beaucoup de raisons, je ne pouvais toucher à un piano. Je faisais une sorte de blocage psychologique. Je m'étais donc tournée vers d'autres instruments tels que le violon, le saxophone et enfin la guitare. Celle qui se trouvait à mes côtés est le dernier cadeau qu'une amie m'avait fait avant de mourir. Elle m'aidait à tuer le temps et exprimer ma créativité. Le shérif fixa l'étui quelques secondes, puis posa de nouveau ses yeux sur moi.

- Voyez vous, je suis à la recherche d'un parent proche. Je suis musicienne... sans cesse sur la route... et au hasard d'une de mes tournées j'ai appris que j'avais peut être un...cousin vivant ici. Quel est son nom de famille déjà...?

- Les Cullen ? Peut être Edward Cullen ?

- Oui je crois que c'est ça...

J'arborais un petit sourire timide. Il me le rendit complètement éblouit. J'étais un peu gênée de le manipuler ainsi, il avait l'air d'être quelqu'un de bien.

- Peut être savez vous où ils habitent ?

- Bien sûr, je vais vous expliquer.

J'étais tout en haut d'un des grands arbres entourant la demeure. A contre-vent pour qu'ils ne sentent pas mon odeur au moins pendant un petit moment. Ils habitaient, je devais le reconnaître une magnifique maison. Je voulais simplement les observer un peu avant de me présenter car j'étais devenue très méfiante avec les gens de ma race. Après tout, j'étais seule et eux de ce que j'avais vu étaient huit sans compter la petite fille qui lisait un livre, allongée dans l'herbe. J'avais pensé sur le coup à un petit vampire jusqu'à ce que j'entende son petit coeur de colibri chanter et ses joues légèrement rosies par le froid. Elle n'était pourtant pas humaine même si elle en avait un peu l'odeur. Quand je compris que cette fillette était mi-vampire mi-humain, j'avais cru tomber de l'arbre. Aussi impossible que cela puisse paraître, j'étais en train d'observer un hybride. Je n'en revenais pas encore de constater qu'une union entre un vampire et un humain était possible sans que ce dernier ne périsse.

Un des vampires, une femme au cheveux d'un noir corbeaux et très court, était assise en tailleur près d'elle lui montrant d'un air exaspéré deux tuniques de couleurs différentes. Elle me faisait penser à un petit lutin dont rien ne pouvait stopper l'exubérance. Sans même la connaître, je la trouvais fort sympathique.

- Nessie... Pour la énième fois, j'aimerais que tu lèves ton nez de ce bouquin pour me dire la couleur que tu préfère !

- Je t'ai déjà dit de choisir pour moi tante Alice...

-Tu n'es pas la fille de Bella pour rien ! A presque huit ans, tu es aussi entêtée qu'elle !

Le lutin se leva d'un bond avec un petit sourire narquois.

- Si tu insistes pour que je choisisses... Alors je vais te trouver une petite robe de princesse avec de belles ballerines ! C'est Jacob qui va être content !

- Non Alice ! Je ne te le pardonnerais pas !

- Ah ! Ta mère m'a dit ça un jour et j'attends toujours !

Un beau soprano s'éleva soudain de la maison.

- La vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid et j'ai l'éternité pour l'appliquer chère amie !

- Ta mère n'est pas drôle...

La petite éclata de rire avant de sauter sur le dos du lutin.

- Je choisis la tunique bleue mais si tu me forces à mettre une robe... tu auras deux ennemies dans la maison !!

- Je te jures, marmonna Alice. Le bleu fera plaisir à ton père. D'ailleurs quand arrêteras tu de lui faire la tête ?

- Jamais, se renfrogna la gamine.

- C'est bientôt ton anniversaire et il souffre beaucoup que tu le boudes.

- Ca m'est égal ! Je repars au cottage.

Tandis que la petite marchait en direction de la forêt, le petit lutin rentra dans la maison en soupirant.

Ainsi il y avait un cottage non loin d'ici. Tellement obnubilée que j'étais par ce clan, je ne l'avais même pas remarqué en venant.

Alors que je décidais de descendre de mon perchoir pour me présenter à la famille Cullen et expliquer la raison de ma venue. Je sentis une présence hostile à quelques mètres de moi. Je humais l'air pour voir de quoi il s'agissait. Une odeur qui me faisait penser à du métal. Un mélange de fer et de terre emplit mes narines. La fragrance caractéristique des Enfants de la Lune. Ma première pensée fut pour la petite dans les bois et tandis que je m'élançais vers elle. Un cri strident s'éleva de la maison. La voix du petit lutin nommée Alice :

- Au mon dieu Renesmée non !!


	4. Chapter 3 : Frère et Soeur

**Après une adorable review de lagentillefan où elle me supliait à genoux devant son pc de ne pas la laisser sur un tel suspense... Et bien je poste ce chapitre plus vite que prévu (je suis gentille oui oui je sais ^_^) !!**

**Je ralentirais un peu la cadence pour les prochains chapitres car je souhaite avoir un peu d'avance par rapport à ce que je poste.**

**Pour savoir pourquoi Nessie boude son père, vous devrez attendre encore un peu car ce n'est pas pour ce chapitre.**

**Voilà place au chapitre !!!**

**Chapitre 3 : frère et soeur**

P.O.V Bella pour ce chapitre :

Je jetais un regard paniquée à Alice et sans réfléchir une seule seconde, je m'élançais vers les arbres, suivie de près par celle ci. Nous arrivâmes au cottage, quelques secondes plus tard mais aucune trace de Renesmée. Mon dieu, faite qu'il ne soit rien arrivé à ma petite fille. Je ne pourrais pas vivre sans elle !

- Bella, Alice que se passe t-il ? Nous demanda Carlisle.

Affolée que j'étais, je n'avais pas vu le reste de la famille nous rejoindre devant le cottage. Seule manquait à l'appel, Edward et Jacob. Le premier partit acheter le cadeau de Nessie et le second se trouvait à la Push en pleine réunion avec le second Alpha, Sam. On aurait bien eu besoin de leur présence actuellement. Ma fille avait disparu et un affreux pressentiment me tenaillais. Je le ressentais au plus profond de moi. Je savais que Nessie était en danger. L'instinct maternelle probablement, il fallait que je la retrouve.

- J'ai eu une vision papa. Elle concerne Renesmée. Je... Alice hésitait à continuer, de peur de me voir m'effondrer probablement

- Continue, lui dis je.

- Et bien, je l'ai vu affalée contre un arbre mal en point. Elle saigne au niveau de l'épaule et... elle avait peur, c'est certain. Seulement, ma vision est brouillée quand ça la concerne et je ne distingue pas son assaillant.

La peur envahissait mon être et je tombais sans m'en rendre compte à genoux. Je n'arrivais pas à croire qu'après deux ans seulement de paix et de tranquillité, les ennuis reviennent brutalement. Pire encore, cela concernait ma fille. Mon sang, ma chaire était en danger et je ne pouvais pas l'accepter. Pourquoi le destin s'acharnait il sur nous ? Pourquoi s'en prendre à Nessie et pas à moi ? Mon bonheur est il si insignifiant pour mériter d'exister ? Je pouvais soudainement comprendre tout ce qu'avait pu ressentir Edward lorsque James m'avait traqué, il y a de cela bien longtemps. L'impuissance, la peur, l'amour et la haine envers ce danger. Je pouvais mourir pour lui, comme pour elle. Mais jamais je n'accepterais de voir disparaître l'un d'eux.

Avec une infinie tendresse, Rosalie me prit dans ses bras tout en me murmurant des paroles réconfortantes. Depuis la naissance de Nessie, nous nous étions beaucoup rapprochées. Son geste me fit prendre conscience que je devais me reprendre immédiatement. Elle était en danger, je devais la sauver. Je me relevais donc et me tournait vers mon petit lutin dont l'inquiétude se reflétait sur son beau visage.

- Peux tu voir où elle se trouve ? Lui demandais je.

- Non, je ne vois que des arbres...

- Bien dans ce cas, nous allons simplement suivre son odeur, répondit Carlisle, tout le monde ici y est habitué, elle est même unique, nous n'aurons pas de mal à la retrouver.

Cela me rassura légèrement et je me concentrais pour capter l'essence de ma fille. Quand je le trouvais enfin, je me mis à la suivre sans m'en rendre compte, m'enfonçant dans les bois épaulée par ma famille.

- Bella la traqueuse ! Rigola Emmet.

Je grognais à son humour décalé et entendis la claque sonore que lui administrait Rosalie.

- Ben quoi ! Geignit celui ci.

Soudain je me figeais. Il y avait une seconde odeur assez désagréable. Un mélange de fer et de terre embaumait l'air. Cette odeur était forte et brutal et je me sentais mal à l'aise. Puis caché par cette essence, je pouvais également sentir une troisième senteur. Celle ci m'évoquait légèrement celle d'Edward en plus doux, plus fruitée également...une légère note de pêche. Un vampire sans aucun doute et je miserais sur une femme. Hum... c'est vrai que j'agissais un peu comme une traqueuse là... Je revenais à présent sur cette essence métallique et me tournais vers les autres.

- Sentez vous cette odeur ? Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'un vampire puisse sentir aussi mauvais ! Et les loups de la réserve ont une odeur bien moins dérangeante...

- Je ne vois pas ce que tu veux dire Be...me dit Carlisle.

Il prit soudain un air horrifié.

- Ce n'est pas possible... Ils devraient tous être détruits !

- Que se passe t-il chéri ? S'inquiéta Esmée.

- Ecoutez bien les enfants, nous restons ensemble, dit il en serrant sa femme contre lui. Nous ne nous séparons pas jusqu'à ce que l'on retrouve Nessie. Tout le monde en alerte et en position d'attaque. Je ne rigole pas. Nous n'avons pas affaire à un vampire, ni à un des loups que nous connaissons. Ce qui poursuit Renesmée est un Enfant de la Lune alors il faut la trouver avant qu'il ne la tue. J'appelle Edward immédiatement, je vais lui dire de contacter Jacob et sa meute pour qu'ils nous rejoignent.

Tandis que Carlisle sortait son portable de la poche pour expliquer rapidement la situation à mon mari, je me mis de nouveau à humer l'odeur de ma fille pour trouver dans quelle direction elle avait bien pu partir. Une angoisse sourde m'étreignait le coeur.

- Je me concentre mais je la vois de moins à moins chuchota Alice horrifiée.

- Il faut aller vers l'est, me dit Rosalie. Cet odeur y est plus forte...

- Bien qu'attendons nous ? J'ai bien envie de me frotter à cet enfant de je sais pas trop quoi pour qu'il tâte un peu de ma force tiens ! On touche pas à ma petite nièce impunément ! Quoi qu'il soit ! S'exclama Emmet.

Nous nous dirigions donc vers l'Est depuis quelques minutes quand Edward, nous rejoignit. Je pouvais voir de la tension sur son beau visage, je baissais un instant mon bouclier pour qu'il puisse lire toute la peur que je muselais en moi. Il me serra dans ses bras un instant.

- Ne t'en fais pas mon amour. La meute ne va pas tarder et on va la retrouver saine et sauve, me murmura t-il.

- Comment as tu fait pour arriver si vite ? Parce que même pour un vampire...

- J'étais pratiquement à la maison quand Carlisle m'a prévenu, répondit il.

« J'ai peur Edward »pensais je pour nous donner plus d'intimité.

- Je sais, moi aussi. Mais il faut être fort, chuchota-il

« Je t'aime »

- Je t'aime aussi. Plus que tout.

- Regardez ! S'exclama Carlisle.

- Nessie ! Criais je tandis que je m'élançais vers ma fille. Celle ci se trouvait juste à quelques mètres de nous. Affalée contre un arbre comme dans la vision d'Alice. Et elle saignait. Son odeur était encore plus puissante qu'à l'accoutumé mais ne provoquait pas en moi la soif qu'éprouvait les vampires face au sang. Non je voulais juste la mettre à l'abri. Rien ne comptait plus pour moi en cet instant que de la protéger. De l'emmener à la maison, la soigner et la bercer longuement contre mon coeur.

Pourtant un puissant grognement me fit m'arrêter net avant d'avoir pu la prendre dans mes bras. Je me tournais vivement vers l'intrus qui osait m'empêcher de m'approcher de ma fille. Et je crus faire une crise cardiaque si mon coeur battait encore bien sûr. Devant moi, se tenait un homme immense au longs cheveux brun, des yeux complètement noirs, des canines proéminentes et de longues griffes à la place des ongles. Un Enfant de la Lune. Je n'en avais jamais vu mais le doute n'avait pas sa place. Cet homme ressemblait bien trop à une bête pour penser à une autre créature. Et tout son corps criait sa puissance, sa bestialité. J'en avais peur. Il me faisait froid dans le dos et mon statut d'immortelle n'y changeait absolument rien.

- Oh regardez qui voilà ! Une troisième poupée vampire pour jouer avec moi ! Plus on est de fou plus on rit ! Se marra t-il.

- Maman... gémit ma fille.

- Je suis la chérie. Ne bouge pas, je vais venir te rejoindre dans quelques minutes, la rassurais je.

- Hum non je crois pas... me dit la bête.

Le reste de la famille était encore caché par les arbres, je savais très bien qu'ils chercheraient discrètement à encercler la bête pour la tuer plus facilement. Je devais leur faire gagner le maximum de temps. Je me mis légèrement en position d'attaque, prête à lui bondir dessus au moindre geste venant de sa part. Il me fixa d'un air goguenard avant de tourner sa tête vers la droite. C'est là que je compris à qui appartenait la troisième odeur que j'avais humer plus tôt. Quelques mètres devant l'arbre où reposait Nessie, se trouvait une femme au cheveux blond. Elle était incroyablement belle. Je dirais même plus que Rosalie mais avec une aura de mystère en supplément. Je ne pouvais pas dire grand chose malheureusement car je ne la distinguais que de profil mais je voyais son sourire en coin qui me rappelait étrangement celui d'Edward. Elle portait un long manteau noir qui lui arrivait jusqu'au mollet, un jean noir avec des bottes de cuirs et un pull anthracite. Elle était également en position d'attaque et fixait l'homme loup avec une expression indéchiffrable. Il sourit à son tour et fit un pas en avant. Avant que je n'ai eu le temps de faire un mouvement, la bête valdingua contre un arbre qui craqua sous son poids.

- Pour la énième fois clébard, tu ne toucheras pas à cette enfant. Me suis je bien fait comprendre ? Dit la jeune femme calmement.

Sa voix était douce et mélodieuse et à cet instant on pouvait également y distinguer de la colère. Mais ce qui m'estomaquais, c'est que ce vampire (car il ne fait aucun doute qu'elle le soit) n'avait pas bougé une seule seconde de place. Se pouvait il qu'elle ait également un don ? J'éprouvais un énorme élan de gratitude en sa personne. Elle protégeait ma fille pour je ne sais qu'elle raison mais elle le faisait. La voie étant libre, j'accourrais vers Renesmée et la pris délicatement dans mes bras. Elle s'était évanouie. Avec sa blessure et le choc, cela ne m'étonnais pas mais j'étais rassurée, son coeur battait paisiblement. Elle étais vivante. Je me relevais tandis que les autres se rapprochaient de nous. Edward me serra contre lui, caressa la joue de Nessie avec un air inquiet puis s'écarta à regret, laissant Carlisle examiner la blessure à son épaule.

- Ce n'est pas profond. D'ici un ou deux jours, elle aura cicatrisée. Elle est à moitié vampire, ça l'aidera.

A son tour il déposa un baiser sur le front de ma fille puis tourna vivement la tête quand un cri de rage retentit plus loin. En retrouvant ma fille, j'en avais oublié le loup garou quelques instants.

Celui ci, s'était relevé et nous fixait avec haine. Il venait de comprendre qu'il ne ferait pas le poids contre neuf vampires. Il cherchait déjà une porte de sortie. La protectrice de ma fille le comprit et s'élança immédiatement sur le loup garou. Sa façon de courir me rappelais également celle d'Edward : rapide et félin. Elle bondit sur la bête mais celui ci esquiva sur sa droite et voulu lui porter un coup sur le flanc...sauf qu'il fut repoussé par une sorte de barrière que j'aperçu un instant pour se retrouver encore une fois, propulsé sur un arbre. Il se leva prestement et pris la fuite sans demander son reste. La belle vampire voulut le suivre quand le ténor de mon mari s'éleva, la freinant dans son élan.

- Gabriella ?

Je me tournais vers Edward, incrédule. Il la connaissait ? Et vu son visage torturé, elle devait être très importante pour lui. J'eus un brusque élan de jalousie et culpabilisa aussitôt. Cette femme venait de sauver ma fille sans même la connaître. Je ne devais pas ressentir ce genre de chose. Elle ne bougea pas et Edward fit un pas en avant. Tout le monde le regardait tout aussi étonné que moi.

- Gabriella, c'est bien toi ? Je...c'est moi, Edward...

Elle se retourna vivement et j'eus un hoquet de stupeur. Elle avait presque les même traits que mon époux. Les même yeux, le même nez aquilin, le même regard dur et froid. La seule différence résidait en son visage en général, il était plus fin et plus doux. Ils avaient forcément un lien de parenté mais je ne pouvais le croire, sa véritable famille était morte avant sa transformation.

- Tu es censé être mort depuis longtemps, lâcha t-elle.

- J'ai survécu pour ainsi dire...

- Je vois ça, marmonna t-elle.

Edward parut un instant blessée puis il lui fit un sourire en coin. Celui là même qu'il ne fait qu'à moi ou à Nessie. Etrangement, je n'éprouvais aucune jalousie par rapport à l'instant d'avant.

- C'est incroyable. Je n'aurais jamais osé pensé qu'un jour je puisse te revoir, lui dit-il en faisant un pas de plus dans sa direction.

Le visage de Gabriella se détendit légèrement et arbora le même sourire que mon époux. Toute la famille était hallucinée parce qu'ils voyaient. Et sans réellement comprendre ce qu'il se passait, elle se jeta dans les bras de mon époux tandis qu'il éclatait de rire pour ensuite la faire tournoyer.

- J'y crois pas ! Je comprends pas ce qu'il nous fait le Edward là ! S'exclama Emmett.

- Ben c'est simple, répondit Alice calmement. Elle avait fait le même raisonnement que moi à l'instant.

- Euh moi je trouve pas. Edward a une femme, un gosse et devant nous il se jette dans les bras d'une autre. Non pas qu'elle ne soit pas jolie mais... AIE !! cria Emmett.

Encore une claque de la part de Rosalie. Personne n'avait l'air de comprendre à part moi même et Alice. Je repris donc la parole.

- Ils sont parentés, c'est certain. Il y a trop de ressemblance entre eux. Le même sourire, les même yeux. Le même regard quand ils sont en colère... Peut être une cousine...

- Ne jugeons pas sans avoir d'explications, ajouta Carlisle.

Gabriella arborait un sourire sincère tandis qu'elle se séparait d'Edward. Je ne pus m'empêcher de ressentir de l'affection pour elle. Elle avait l'air d'avoir vécu beaucoup de chose dans sa vie pourtant elle semblait droite et fier. Quand à mon époux, il avait l'air réellement heureux et intriguée. Ils se dirigèrent ensuite vers nous, la main d'Edward posé sur l'épaule de Gabriella. Elle semblait maintenant gênée. Elle me regarda un bref instant et je lui souris. Elle parut rassérénée.

- Je sais que je vous ai un peu surpris par mon attitude mais je peux vous dire que c'est inouï. J'ai même l'impression de rêver... Je vous présente Gabriella Masen. Ma soeur biologique, annonça Edward.

Alors là pour être inouï... Ca l'est !

**Et voilà !! Prochain chapitre : vous saurez pourquoi un fils de la lune était si proche de la villa et bien sûr quelques explications sur le passé commun d'Edward et Gabriella (je ne pense pas dévoiler toute l'histoire de Gaby parcontre, il faut garder un peu de mystère). **

**Alors les choses sont un peu plus clairs pour le lien de parenté même si je me doute bien que vous l'aviez deviné depuis le début. Je dévoile ce secret immédiatement car ce n'est pas l'intrigue générale. Il y aura bien assez de mystères comme cela durant l'histoire et je veux justement développer les relations entre Gabriella et les Cullen durant les chapitres sainement alors autant que tout soit clair. **

**Alors la question fatale pour ce chapitre... Qu'en pensez vous ???**

**Hosttwilight**


End file.
